Western Desert
In the Gu World, the regions were magical. At the west, there was a huge desert, greenery was extremely rare, only yellow sand could be seen everywhere. It was named Western Desert. The entirety of Western Desert was a vast desert. Oases were like stars in the sky, shining among the sea of sand. Western Desert is the place where caravans flourish the most. Cities after cities, surviving using the oasis in the desert. Geography In Western Desert, humans relied on oasis to live, thus people are always gathered together. As long as the oasis is intact, nobody would make life difficult for themselves and go to another living area by making a dangerous and arduous desert journey. In Western Desert, there are massive deserts, the distribution is scattered in disorder. They usually have uncommon characteristics, separating them from common deserts, which are known by Western Desert Gu Immortals. Because of the very high temperature causing the sand to be burning hot, the oases are an indispensable places for mortals and Gu Masters to live in, and under the desserts, there are also many underground caves. Besides the humans, the most suitable race to live in the desert are the Feathermen. Many humans use them for their caravans while doing trade. Among the five regions, Western Desert was the most developed in commerce. The Western Desert is ruled by the righteous clans. While they often conflict with each other for resources and territories, they also can work together more closely than other regions because of the fierce environment. The clans need to rely on each other to survive and trade businesses with each other. Natural Wonders 1. One of the seven most famous natural wonders: Impassable Dunes * "Huge area of sand dunes". Within sand dunes area, fierce winds were moving about as the sky turned dark, countless beasts were growling. If one looked closely, they would realize that these sand dunes were moving slowly. The movement of hundreds of thousands of sand dunes. It was like heaven was using a brush to sweep past most of the Western Desert, drawing a curved line. In the fixed curved path of moving sand dunes, there were no oases, no beasts, and no rocks, there was only yellow sand. No one could stop it, even Rank 8 Gu Immortals were powerless. Trivia * In Western Desert, the rice that mortals usually ate was the most common sand rice in Western Desert. The texture of the rice was very bad, it was hard to swallow, but it was easy to cultivate, it was the main crop that mortals ate. * Western Desert was a huge desert, and the oases were like islands, even if a mortal escapes out of the oasis, they would not get far. * Western Desert was a place with unhindered vision, the desert stretched to the horizon. * Western Desert was the place with the greatest trade economy in the five regions. * Western Desert had a large number of deserts scattered all over. They normally had special traits that differentiated them from the others, becoming famous among Western Desert Gu Immortals. Category:Locations Category:Region